


A Very Special Christmas Gift

by Ariel_Hedgehog



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Hedgehog/pseuds/Ariel_Hedgehog
Summary: Kara has a surprise gift for Lena, not knowing Lena has one of her own for Kara.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 220
Collections: Supergirl Femslash Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lukegrey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukegrey/gifts).



> This is the first time that I participate in a Secret Santa and I had fun! Lukegrey, I hope you enjoy your fic and that I managed to check everything that was on my list. Happy Holidays! :)

Kara let out a curse when her phone rang, spooking her and making her almost drop the bottle she was holding. She fumbled with the device and the things she was trying to hold and dropped her phone in her haste to answer.

“Damn it!”

She picked up the bottle then sat on the ground and placed her phone against her foot. When it rang again, she was ready and she answered the video call trying to look normal.

“Hey!”  
“Hey! Sorry to call again so soon but the line cut just as I was about to leave you a message,” Lena said with a bright smile.  
“That’s okay, now I can answer you. How are you?” Kara said casually.  
“I miss you. I’m very busy and exhausted. And you?”  
“I miss you like crazy. I don’t sleep as well when you’re not there.”

Lena’s smile faltered a little.

“I know, darling, it’s only for the next two weeks and then I have a whole month off.”

Kara sighed.

“I know, I know. It just sucks that you have to be in Australia for Christmas.”

Lena’s smile disappeared.

“Kara…”  
“I know! I know it wasn’t your decision, I know you don’t like it either, I know it’s the price to pay for having you to myself for a month but it still sucks!” she whined. “And now I sound like a four years old. I’m sorry!”

Lena’s smile came back.

“Well, do you know what we give to four years old who behaves? A new toy. And I have seen some very nice ones here…”

Kara’s mood immediately perked up and she unexpectedly squeezed the second bottle she had been holding, sending it’s content everywhere.

“Oh shoot! No Krypto! Don’t lick that, it’s full of germs it’s yucky!”  
“Kara? Kara what’s going on? Kara!”

In her haste to stop Krypto, Kara’s phone had been pushed away and Lena was now looking at the ceiling of the DEO room where Kara was. It took several minutes of hearing Get back here! No don’t do that! That’s it! Good girl! before Kara came back to her phone, looking dishevelled and out of breath.

“Kara? I know you texted that you had to go North to chase an escaped alien from Fort Rozz, but how far North did you go?” Lena asked.

Kara looked sheepish.

“Er… the North Pole?”  
“Oh! The North Pole! And is that where you picked up your new… friend? Is that a baby moose?”

Kara looked at the calf currently licking her fingers.

“A baby reindeer actually. I found her alone in the tundra and I thought that we could keep her as a pet. She was supposed to be a surprise for when you came back but I guess I’ll figure something else.”

Lena waited a moment before she said anything.

“Well, I’m definitely surprises! Just out of curiosity, where do you plan to keep it?”  
“In the backyard, obviously!” Kara said enthusiastically. At least Lena had a batter reaction to Krypto than Alex did. “I can build her a nice place to stay with a little house and lots of trees and oh! Maybe a pond?”  
“Have you checked with the city first? There might be some laws against keeping a vulnerable specie in our backyard,” Lena said softly.  
“Vulnerable?”  
“According to what I’m reading here, it says that the reindeer’s conservation status is vulnerable. Which means the specie is at high risk of endangerment in the wild,” Lena explained.  
“Oh. But she won’t be in the wild anymore, she’ll be with us!”  
“I know, darling, but while she’s with us she won’t find a mate and have babies of her own and help the specie survive.”

Kara stayed quiet for a moment, caressing Krypto’s head, and Lena hoped that her point had been made without hurting Kara’s feelings.

“We could start a zoo! One that specialises in conservation of species!”

Lena was blindsided.

“Okay. Which one of your two full time job are you going to quit? I don’t mind funding it, it could be fun, but I’m not invulnerable to animal attacks, unlike you.”

Kara’s shoulders sagged.

“Are you saying we can’t keep her?”  
“No. I’m saying have you thought this through?” Lena said gently.  
“No. Not really,” Kara admitted. “I wanted to save her and didn’t think about the consequences. I’m sorry. I’m bad at finding you a Christmas surprise gift.”

Lena gave her a smile.

“I found it endeering to be honest.”

Kara snorted and smiled.

“I see what you’re trying to do.”  
“Did it work?”  
“Yeah. What are we going to do with Krypto? I can’t bring her back up there to die alone in the cold!”

The calf had decided to taste Supergirl’s cape and didn’t appreciate when Kara stood up and deprived her from her snack.

“I know people who are running a conservation center up North. I’ll call them and ask if they can take care of Krypto or reintroduce her in the wild. Give me a few minutes with them and I’ll text you their address.”

Kara sighed. She knew it was the best course of action but it didn’t mean she had to like it.

“Kara?”  
“Yeah?”  
“I love you. I love your big softie heart and I love your butt.”

Kara bursted out laughing.

“I love you too. Merry Christmas Eve!”

Lena had a huge smile.

“Merry Christmas Eve my love. Call me when you get home tonight?”  
“I will.”

Lena blew a kiss at the camera then ended the call. She quickly found the Millers’ number in her contacts and called them to explain the situation. The couple quickly agreed to help and Lena texted Kara their address. She was in the middle of making a generous donation to the conservation center when she received a text from Alex.

Thank you deer, I owe you one.

Lena chuckled.

Just make sure she’s home by six and make sure she’s really off duty and we’ll call it even.

She finished her donation then turned off her laptop. It was time for Kara’s surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now the juicy stuff! ;)

When Kara got home, she was tired and a bit bummed. Even if the Millers had promised to take good care of Krypto, she would have prefered to be allowed to keep her. She understood why it wasn’t a good idea, it still sucked. And to top it all, she had to find another gift idea for Lena. Well she had mentioned toys… They were going on vacation for a month (sexcapade Nia had called it) and they would need new toys… Surely there were worse ways to spend Christmas Eve than being alone at home to look at strap-ons? Lena had already been gone a week and her absence was taking its toll on Kara’s libido and even if she had promised Lena she wouldn’t do anything while she was away, maybe she could convince her girlfriend to do a little phone sex. It had been great the last time Lena had been away and it would take the edge off.

Kara was so lost in her fantasy, she almost missed the note taped to the door. Grateful that they didn’t have neighbours to pull pranks on them, spy on them or listen to them having sex (when Kara was very good, Lena could be very vocal), Kara opened the note and read it. Darling, follow the yellow brick road and enjoy your surprise at the end of the rainbow. No peeking! Love L.

Kara smiled and slowly unlocked and opened the door. Lena had probably asked Nia to do this since there had been no surprised when Kara had left the house that morning. Kara had expected a few things when she entered but she hadn’t expected the dimmed lights and the trail of Ferrero Rocher on the ground. She picked up the first one and unwrapped it before she popped it in her mouth. The taste of chocolate and hazelnut exploded on her tongue and made her moan. She ate all the chocolates that led her to Lena’s home office where she found a first edition book of poetry. She read the ones Lena had marked with a sticky note and smiled. She would have to up her game for Lena’s gift but it could wait for a day.

Kara retraced her steps back to the entryway to grab a bag. She felt bad for a second about the trail of golden wrappers on the ground but she could clean up tomorrow. She went back to Lena’s office and placed the book inside the bag. She would read it later while she ate the other chocolates. The sweet trail led her next to her own home office where she found a dozen of red roses in a vase next to a bouquet of plumerias with a little card. You’re a wanker number 9!!! it read and Kara couldn’t help but laugh. She took a moment to smell the flowers and promised herself to give Lena one orgasm per flower. The thought sent a little jolt between her legs and made her realize that she needed to move things along if she wanted to call Lena before it wasn’t Christmas where she was anymore.

Fortunately, the golden trail’s next stop seemed to be their bedroom. Kara picked up the last Ferrero Rocher and placed it in her bag before she slowly opened the door. The room was dark then Kara heard a click and the room was bathed in soft red light. She felt her powers dim and the vision on the bed made her drop her bag and loose her breath. Lena was lounging on the bed, her cest encased in a big red bow and wearing only a rainbow strap-on.

“Merry Christmas, darling,” she said with a sultry voice. “I hope you’ll enjoy your gift.”

Kara blinked several times before she found her voice again.

“Are you really here of is this some kind of sex robot that you build because if it is I will fuck it with all my strength then throw it into space!”

Lena laughed.

“It’s really me, I promise. I’m your gift.”

Kara was still processing that Lena was really home.

“You came back early for me? What about your business in Australia?”

Lena winced a little.

“Well, I did go to Austria for five days as planned and I’ve been back for the last two days to plan this. You misunderstood me when I talked about this trip and I didn’t correct you because I wanted to surprise you. And you and I are both officially off duty for the next month. Merry Christmas!”  
“So I get to play with my gift for a whole month?” Kara asked.

Lena’s smile came back.

“You have to unwrap it first. And you’ll need to lose a few layers yourself if you want to ride me. Unless you want me to take you from behind? Do you want me to eat you and come on my tongue? What do you want my love?”  
“Yes.”  
“Which one?”  
“All of it. I have you to myself for a month, you will break your record for the number of orgasms I can give you in a twenty-four hour period. I believe your record is 25?” Kara said as she removed her glasses and her cardigan.

Lena blushed.

“26… my last birthday.”

Kara slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

“Right! I gave you one orgasm per year. Good birthday! I promise you’ll get to 30 before you have to get back to work. But not tonight.”  
“Tonight I’m yours Supergirl,” Lena said as Kara removed her shirt and revealed her costume.

Kara pause for a moment.

“Who do you want to be in charge to be in charge tonight, Lena? You, me or Supergirl?”

Her low tone made Lena shiver.

“I am your gift. You can do whatever you want with me, Kara,” she said, indicating her choice.  
“Oh, I intend to,” Kara promised as she quickly shed the rest her of her clothes and stood in all her glory.

Lena’s breath caught in her throat. Kara was perfection. Kara slowly walked to the bed and hovered until she was over Lena and gently lay next to her.

“Hi!” she said before she captured Lena’s lips with her own. Seven days without kissing Lena had been too long and Kara immediately felt better. She cupped Lena’s face and deepened the kiss. Lena brought her closer and kissed her back. Kara let her hands wander down to Lena’s breasts, caressing the soft fabric and teasing Lena’s nipples until they became rock hard under her ministrations. Lena moaned as Kara’s lips left hers and latched on her pulse point, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. Kara undid the red bow, freeing Lena’s breasts, and buried her have between them before she took a deep breath.

“Mmbfrr…” she said and Lena laughed.  
“What?”  
“I love your boobs,” Kara repeated with her face away from Lena’s skin.  
“I know you do. Why do you think I had them in a giant bow?”

Kara traced the curve of one breast with the tip of her fingers.

“Because you know me so well,” she said before she took the nipple between her lips and started to suck.

Lena sighed and brought Kara’s head closer as she let her finger trail down Kara’s back to her butt which she grabbed.

“I love your butt. I could make myself come just by rubbing my pussy on your ass,” Lena whispered.

Kara moaned and the vibration resonated to Lena’s core. Kara released her breast then took the other one between her lips. Lena lowered her left hand between her legs and started to move the toy sticking out. She managed to thrust a few times before Kara’s dead grip was on her hand. Even if the red sun lamps had taken away her powers, she was still quite strong.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kara asked with a growl.  
“I’m running an experiment,” Lena replied without losing a beat.  
“An experiment?”  
“Yes, darling, I needed to be sure that the part of the dildo inside my pussy is comfortable for when you’ll ride me.”  
“And is it?” Kara asked casually.  
“Very. The people in Vienna really know their stuff.”  
“Can’t wait to try it on but before I do, I need you to do another experiment for me. Can you make sure I’m wet enough to ride our new toy?”

Lena smiled.

“It will be your pleasure.”

Kara gave her one last boob squeeze before she pulled herself up and kneeled at the top of the bed, her pussy lined up with Lena’s mouth. Lena placed her hands on the back of Kara’s thighs to stabilize her then lift her head up and licked the delicious pussy offered to her. Although Kara was already wet from playing with Lena’s breasts, she wasn’t wet enough to ride. Lena slipped her tongue inside Kara’s hole as much as she could, wanting to taste all the juice from the source. She darted her tongue in and out a few times before she circled Kara’s clit with the tip of her tongue.

“Yes! So good Lena!”

Lena teased the bundle of nerves then sucked it between her lips. It didn’t take long before her chin was covered with Kara’s juices. Kara started to grind herself of Lena’s mouth and Lena grabbed her ass, digging her fingers in the soft but firm cheeks. Even if Kara would heal fairly quickly once the lamps were off, at least for now Lena could brand her as hers for the time being. Kara started to move faster and Lena sucked her clit harder.

“I’m com… ugh! I’m comiiiiiiiiing… Lenaaaaaa!”

Kara exploded on her tongue and it was the sweetest taste and Lena had missed it all week. Kara stopped grinding and Lena gently licked her to ease her down from her orgasn and released her grip on her ass, leaving round marks behind. Once her breathing came back to a more regular rhythm, Kara lowered herself back next to Lena and kissed her softly, tasting herself.

“Ready to go for a ride?” Lena asked when Kara released her lips.  
“Yeehaw!” Kara mocked whispered with a big smile. “I’ll get the lube, you make sure your toy is firmly in place because I want you to pound me hard and fast.”

Lena was slightly confused.

“You don’t want to ride me first?”  
“Oh, I fully intend to ride you like the wind but I think you deserve a reward after such a good orgasm and since you like my butt so much… do you want to see it while you fuck my pussy?”

Lena kissed her passionately then helped her off the bed. While Kara got the bottle of lube, Lena removed the satin bow from the bed but kept it close in case Kara wanted to play later. Kara came back to her and grabbed the rainbow toy, gently rubbing the smaller end inside Lena as she spread the lube. Lena moaned at the sensation of the toy moving. She was already wired up from her week of abstinence and from making Kara come on her tongue, it wouldn’t take long for her to come with little stimulation.

“Kara… don’t start something.. you don’t intend to finiiiiiish…” 

She was doing her best not to come but Kara wasn’t stopping and she started to suck her breasts. It was getting too much for Lena.

“Please! I…” she begged.  
“Come for me Lena,” Kara softly ordered. “You’re so beautiful when you come, Lena. Let it go…”

Lena came with a soft sigh and Kara felt very proud. When Lena came back to her senses, Kara looked very smug.

“It’s supposed to be for you… not me…”  
“And I love to watch you come, Lena. It makes me so wet so it’s very much about me. Ready for the next round?”  
“Are you?”

Kara nodded.

“Do you want me on all four or just on my knees?”

Lena pushed herself up.

“On your knees. Hard and fast?”  
“Hard and fast,” Kara confirmed. “I want to feel you deep inside.”

The two lovers took position then shared a kiss as Lena placed the purple head of the shaft in Kara’s opening and pushed it all at once.

“Yes! Fuck!” Kara yelled.

Lena started to move her hips back and forth as fast as she could. Kara moved her hips in synch with hers as her hands played with her breasts. After a few minutes of pounding, Lena gently pushed Kara forward she she would be on her hands and knees, allowing Lena to move deeper. The smaller toy inside her hit a new angle and she couldn’t stop the mewl from escaping her lips. She slipped a hand around Kara’s body and started to play with her clit but she quickly realized that she couldn’t get inside Kara as fast or as hard.

“Play with yourself, darling. Make yourself come on my shaft!” she said as she replaced both hands on Kara’s hips. Kara obeyed and circled the bundle of nerves with the tip of her middle finger.

“You feel so good, Lena. So deep… I… I… AH!”

The tip of the strap-on had hit Kara’s g-spot and she came harder than she had on Lena’s mouth. Lena slowed down then stopped moving. Her hips were hurting and she could feel the sweat dripping down her back but it was all worth it to see her beautiful girlfriend come undone. She helped Kara remove the toy then lay on her stomach, trying to catch her breath.

“Green?” Lena asked.  
“Super green,” Kara replied with a chuckle.

Lena chuckled too as she kissed her way up Kara’s spine.

“Only you. Only you to quote space movies after I fucked your brains out. I guess it means you still have enough energy to ride my cock?”  
“Oh, I totally will ride the rainbow. And you’re right, I should have quoted Star Wars instead of the Fifth Element. I love you.”  
“I know,” Lena said as she rolled Kara on her back and kissed her deeply. Kara kissed her back then used her strength to flip their position. With Lena on her back, Kara took the opportunity to play with her breast again, teasing Lena’s nipples with her mouth and nails.

“Kara…” Lena sighed.  
“I love them so much, Lena. They’re so beautiful and soft and you’re so responsive when I do this,” she explain as she suckled one nipple hard then released it. “I love to you make you come like this.”

Kara suckled the other nipple as she straddled Lena. She grabbed the toy and rubbed her pussy on its length a few times before she placed the tip in her entrance and let it fill her up completely. She started to move and Lena got her senses back and started to move her hips to match Kara’s movements. The colorful toy moved in and out of Kara’s pussy, sometimes hitting her g-sport and sending jolts of pleasure deep inside her core, making her moan. Kara bent forward, wanting to play with her favorite toy but Lena beat her to it, taking Kara’s nipple between her lips and let her tongue play with the sensitive tip.

“Fuck! Yes! Lena!”

Lena teased Kara with her teeth then released her to push her so she would be sitting on her cock, taking the full length. Lena moved her hips faster and harder while Kara concentrated her efforts of Lena’s nipples, trying to make her come first.

“Kara! Not… gonna last!” Lena whined.  
“Come! With me!” Kara begged. “Please!”

Lena slipped a hand between their joined bodies and flicked Kara’s clit a few times before she heard Kara scream her name as she came. Satisfied that the mission she have given herself was accomplished, Lena played with her own clit and let go. They shared a slow kiss, coming down from their high and feeling their heartbeat came back to a more normal regular rhythm. Kara let herself rest against Lena’s chest and Lena wrapped her arms around her.

“Did you like your gift, darling?”

Kara nodded.

“I loved it. And I love you. Can we… can we stay like this for a little while? Need to rest… my eyes… just for a little while…” she mumbled.  
“Sleep, my love. I’ll be there when you wake up.”

Lena felt Kara falling asleep and quickly followed.

***

They woke up late the next morning and since they had a few hours before going to Eliza’s in Midvale, Lena made a phone call and brought Kara in town for a last minute surprise.

“You don’t have to get me anything, Lena. Last night was more than enough. Beside, it’s probably close since it’s Christmas,” Kara told Lena in the car that brought them.  
“You would be surprise to see what people are willing to do in exchange for a few hundred dollars. Don’t worry, it will be worth it.”

Kara stayed quiet for the rest of the ride, only to let out a high pitch squeal when the car stopped in front of a pet shelter.

“I get to play with puppies! On Christmas!”

The look of glee on her face was enough a gift for Lena.

“While we couldn’t keep Krypto, we can have a pet so get in there and we can adopt one.”  
“One?”  
“One,” Lena stated firmly. “So choose wisely.”

Kara quickly exited the car and almost ran full speed to the shelter. 

Two hours later, they came out with a tiny black cat nested in Lena’s arms while Kara cradled a rottweiler pup against her chest. Their driver followed, holding on two giants bags. 

When Alex learned about their new fur babies at dinner, she fell off her chair with laughter and promptly showed her empty hand to Lena when she got up.

“Told ya she would make you adopt more than one, pay up!”


End file.
